herofandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Walker
Abigail Walker, also known as her nickname Fetch, is one of the three protagonists, along with Delsin Rowe and Eugene Sims, in the game InFamous: Second Son, and becomes the main playable protagonist in InFamous: First Light. She is voiced by Laura Bailey, who also portrayed Rayne, Helena Harper, Nadine Ross, and many more. She's a conduit labeled a bio terrorist who was into drugs, then killed her beloved brother in a rage, and after that went on a mission to kill drug dealers, but as eventually found and saved by Delsin. This version of the character only exists if the player plays the game with the good route. Should the player play the game with the evil route, then she'll be a villain. She, along with her comrades Delsin Rowe, Reggie Rowe, and Eugene Sims, works to dismantle the control and influence of the Department of Unified Protection (DUP). Appearance Abigail is rather distinctive in her looks, making her easily recognizable. Her dark pink hair, ring piercing and black earrings all serve to establish her rebellious image. She wears a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots. Personality Before Infamous: First Light Infamous: First Light Infamous: Second Son Powers and Abilities Trivia #Abigail is voiced and motion captured by Laura Bailey who, coincidentally, is married to Travis Willingham, Reggie's and Shane's voice actor. Ironically enough she has severe antagonistic relationships with both men, in the case of the former, insulting him by calling him 'Powerless' , while Reggie however does not react to this and in case of the latter going so far as to kill him. #Abigail mentions being a Pisces in the evil karma route. This puts her date of birth between mid-February and mid-March. #Abigail states she "never hurt an innocent person" in her life. However, this is untrue as she was forced to kill police in First Light, and she accidentally killed Brent. #According to a missing person's report found via the inFamous: Paper Trail game, Abigail is 23 years old. The report also reveals that her parents have been wanting to re-establish contact with her since the death of her brother Brent. #In the manga drawn by Celia Penderghast, Abigail is represented by Inazuma the peahen or, peafowl. "Inazuma" means "lightning bolt" in Japanese, likely a homage to Abigail's powers. #Abigail shares several characteristics with Nix from InFamous 2. ##Abigail serves as a love interest to Delsin, explicitly shown in Evil Karma, mirroring Nix's relationship with Evil Cole. ##Both possessed a destructive tendency. ##Both possessed an issue with authority; Abigail is noticeably dismissive of Reggie, as Nix was with Lucy Kuo. #Abigail's powers could be seen as a reference to the mutant Jubilee from the X-Men series who also possessed light-based powers. Also like Jubilee, she also happens to have a similar spunky, rebellious, and optimistic attitude in terms of her overall personality. #She is a playable protagonist in InFamous: First Light. This is the first time in the InFamous series where the main protagonist is female. #Abigail is the most vulgar of all protagonists, swearing very frequently, both in battle and in cutscenes. #She got the nickname "Fetch" when she was 9 years old, though she refuses to explain how. This makes her the only protagonist to have a nickname , even though Delsin and Cole have been given names like Banner Man, Smoketastic Man, Demon of Empire City and Patron Saint of New Marais , they were only aliases. #She learned her melee attacks by watching anime (Japanese animation), as revealed in First Light. #The events of First Light appear to conflict with what Delsin saw when he probed her mind as he completed the draining of her Neon Manipulation power. Although this could be explained by a combination of the drugs she was taking at the time combined with the psychological trauma of Brent's death distorting her memory. #In First Light, her New Jersey accent is more noticeable, than in Second Son. This could be attributed to as First Light's flashbacks took place in 2015 - 2016, and she spent a year in Curdun Cay before the events of Second Son, which could have caused her to lose her accent. #In inFamous: First Light, Abigail shows some proficiency in using parkour, though probably not as adept as Cole or Delsin. Instead of climbing, Abigail mainly relies on her powers to scale buildings. #The jacket she wears in Second Son appears to be the same one Brent wore in First Light, although missing the burn mark left in the back. How she acquired it, is unknown. #In an interview in 2016, Troy Baker stated many of the scenes performed by Laura and himself were improvised due to lack of a completed script. #Laura Bailey also provided the voice for Catwoman in Telltale's BATMAN in 2016, and the voice and facial capture work for Supergirl in 2017's Injustice 2. She also voices Black Widow in various Marvel related animation and video games. Gallery Walker1.png Walker2.png Walker3.jpg Walker4.png Walker5.png Walker6.png Walker7.png Walker8.jpg Walker9.png Walker10.jpg Walker11.png Walker12.jpg Walker13.jpg Walker14.jpg Walker15.jpg Walker16.jpg Walker17.jpg Walker18.png Walker19.png Walker20.png Walker21.png Walker22.gif Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Grey Zone Category:Superheroes